1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to transport means for holding an article that is composed of several parts which is to be moved from one location to another without substantial removal of those individual parts from their related position. More specifically, it relates to a caddie for holding and containing a golf club bag when that bag is being transported, e.g., from the home of a golfer to the golf course.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are, of course, many devices outstanding for holding a golf bag filled with its assorted clubs in an upright position between uses of the bag. Thus, there are racks employing springs that hold the golf bag in a substantially vertical position until it is ready to be used, whereupon the springs are opened to permit egress of the bag. However, to the best of the present inventor's knowledge, such devices have not been used to hold the bag in an inclined position during transport thereof, wherein the bag is not maintained in a substantially upright position. Other devices are readily available, e.g., straps whereby a golf bag is held in upright position on a golf cart as the golfers and cart move about the holes of the golf course. However, once again, the bags are so maintained in a substantially vertical position.
It will be apparent that when golf bags are to be transported in an automobile, such as from the golfer's home to the course, it is undesirable if not impossible for the bags to be stored in an upright position within the vehicle, itself. Generally there is insufficient head room to accommodate such vertical storage. As a consequence, golf bags are often simply put in the trunk or bed of a car, whereupon the bags assume a substantially horizontal position whereby, upon sudden stopping or starting of the vehicle, the clubs loosely maintained within the bag, will shift in their position and often either be partially or wholly ejected from the bag. At a minimum, the clubs will be extended so that all or part of their shafts are without the protection afforded by the bag, and such clubs are subject to injury even in the normal driving process.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the present invention to provide a trunk caddie which will maintain a bag of golf clubs in a secure position within an automobile while the clubs are being transported.
It is a further object of my invention to provide such a caddie which will be inexpensive to make and install, and which will enable the golf bag to be transported at an angle to the horizontal in which the heel of the bag is down, and the mouth of the bag elevated. In such a position, even if clubs within the bag do shift due to the maneuvers of driving an automobile, the clubs within the bag will not be ejected therefrom due to the force of gravity that tends to keep them in the bag.